Of Course, I Forgive You
by PoeticBliss
Summary: What happens when Goku not getting his license causes trouble for Chichi one night? LONG ONE SHOT.


**Late Afternoon: Outside of West City Supermarket…..(post Yardrat, pre- Androids)**

 _Dammit. Why didn't Goku just get his license?_

Chichi thought as she managed to fit all eight bags of _**heavy**_ groceries on her petite arms. She was strong, the strongest woman in the world even, but even she had her limits. Walking _all_ the way to West City, then taking _two hours_ at the supermarket finding all her family favorites, _**then**_ having to walk _**all**_ _the way back_ to Mt. Pauzo WITH the groceries was gruesome…. to say the least.

But she was used to it.

That didn't mean she liked it.

At least if Goku came with her today as she requested, it would be much faster but of course he dodged that bullet. He was "too busy training".

And she was left with the heavy lifting and hard working

00

It was late noon, which meant that she had to get started on the road before it got too dark. Being in the city late was bad trouble. Even for the strongest woman in the world.

Chichi was now standing outside the supermarket, having finished her grocery shopping. She was holding onto her bags firmly, having to readjust them forty times before finally feeling somewhat secure and comfortable.

She let out a deep breath, looking at her watch. "Should take about an hour, more or less." she looked out at the sun setting, "Better get home soon."

She crossed the street and began on her walk home, not knowing the dangers that lie ahead.

00

Chichi was in her own world, humming a tune, indulging in nature; just passing time. She was just entering the forest, a good distance in and officially fifteen minutes into her walk when she heard a car honk.

She ignored it, believing it was apart of some distant traffic. The honking continued, but she didn't want to break her time. She was walking at the perfect pace and stopping would make her late to start dinner.

She continued to ignore it, but when the honking got louder and closer, she turned around.

She turned around, not expecting the car to be so close.

The man behind the wheel stepped out. Chichi immediately tensed, checking her surroundings.

He was about Goku's height, dark hair, with tan skin. He was slim fit and had hazel eyes. Naturally, he didn't look to be a threat but Chichi knew not to underestimate her "opponent".

He stepped out to stand before his car.

"Can I help you?" Chichi asked fiercely.

He flashed her a dazzling smile. "It seems your the one who needs help, doll. I've been following you since you've left the supermarket, and watching you struggling is not a pretty sight. Although you are a beautiful woman."

Chichi arched a brow. "Listen, _mister_. I don't know what creep place you came from but I suggest you crawl back. I am _not_ the one to mess with. Not tonight."

She readjusted the bags once more, and continued on her way home.

"I just want to offer you a ride. What sort of gentleman would I be if I just let you walk all alone in the woods?" he said smoothly

 _Does he not get the hint?_

She stopped walking and huffed out a breath. "Look, I'm not some damsel in distress, alright? If I needed help, I would ask. Besides, it's rude to hit on married women."

"Married? My apologies. I'll leave you to it, then."

Chichi heard a car door shut and she let out a sigh of relief. _That was close_ , she thought.

Once again, she had gathered her bags. She looked at the watch on her wrist, realizing it was nearing 6pm. Goku and Gohan would be home soon from training, wondering where she was… let alone dinner.

"Enough distractions, time to-" her words were muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth.

It was the man from before.

"Too bad I don't take no for an answer." he grunted as he tried taming Chichi.

Her hands immediately started grabbing at the arm holding her down. All the groceries fell off her arms, scattering on the forest floor. She tried screaming but it was useless, no one would hear her.

Under any other circumstance, she would've already escaped, injuring her opponent. But she was already worn out from shopping, her guard was down, it was getting dark, and she was weighed down by groceries.

The man was strong, he had an iron grip. She was flailing in his arms, kicking, scratching, punching, but it all was in vain. She was exhausted and it didn't help that he was attacking the pressure point on her neck to make her pass out.

"Shh, shh, shh baby. Fall asleep." he coaxed, whilst dragging her to his car.

A million thoughts passed through Chichi's mind when he said that. But one image stuck out to her. _Her_ baby.

Gohan.

She would not let him live a motherless life that revolved around training.

And she would _**not**_ let this guy do what he pleased with her.

Suddenly, she heard a tear. Of clothing. Of _her_ clothing.

And her adrenalin kicked in. She went into fighter mode. They had just reached his car when she bit down on his hand, causing him to let go briefly. She took that opportunity to slip out of his grasp and kick him where it hurt. (The goods, lol)

He was left crouching in pain, as Chichi spun on her heel, running as fast as she could. The man recovered swiftly, and began speeding after Chichi.

00

Chichi was running so fast that she wasn't aware if she was touching the ground or not. She could hear her heart beating and the blood coursing through her veins. She was tired, scared, and on the verge of collapsing.

 _Goku where are you? I need you._ she thought as tears ran from her eyes, flying into the wind.

She had been running for a good three minutes, and she was still a distance from home. It was darker outside now and it was getting difficult to see.

Chichi had been running with no attention to her surroundings, except if someone was behind her. So when she bumped into a "hard" surface, she was petrified.

She fell back, but someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"Chichi, are you okay? What happened?" Goku asked softly, but urgently. Seeing Chichi, he immediately felt guilty.

"Goku?" she answered weakly. She leaned against Goku's chest for support, but seeing that she was extremely tired, Goku scooped her up bridal style.

"Yes, its me. What happened?" he asked again. This time noticing the exposed skin of her chest where her dress was ripped. Luckily, her bra was in tact.

Before Goku could receive an answer, a guy came running up. He placed Chichi down beside a tree, "Was he chasing you?" she nodded yes. "I'll be right back, Chi."

The man was clearly out of breath. "So, huh. I see you've caught my lady." he snickered

Goku clenched his fists. "No, but I see you've been chasing my wife."

He stood up straight, crossing his arms. "Oh, so you're the poor excuse of a husband."

The man crouched into a poor stance that he obviously thought looked good. He motioned for Goku to come at him, with a smirk on his lips. His shoulders were relaxed and he was confident. More like _cocky._

Goku wanted to laugh, the man was a joke. But this was a serious situation.

 **Nobody** messed with his family.

So when the man motioned for Goku one more time, he walked towards him. He didn't even put his guard up, his power level was puny.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

With each step Goku took, the man's smirk became more evident.

"C'mon. Come at me. Come at me with all you've got. Show my lady what a _real_ man looks like." he taunted

At that, Goku snapped. He had the audacity to yet again, claim Chichi as his.

Goku rushed forward and punched the man in his stomach, with just enough force to have him keel over in pain.

The veins in his neck and face popped out as his face turned red. He was in immense pain, clutching his stomach.

Goku kneeled down to his level. "If you _ever_ touch Chichi again, I'll have less mercy." he said seriously.

Then changed back into his regular happy demeanor, "Oh, and you should feel better in a couple hours. Heh heh." rubbing his head.

"F-ffuck you." he replied in a strangled tone.

Goku frowned. "Well, that's not very nice." he patted the man on his back, maybe with _a little_ too much force, because he was knocked flat on the ground.

Goku stood up, turning back to grab Chichi. By now she had passed out, most like from exhaustion. Goku carefully scooped her in his arms, kissed her forehead and took off into the sky.

00

Immediately when Goku got home, he told Gohan to get a rag and some warm water. Gohan sensed that something was wrong before, but just in case it was actual danger, Goku had warned him to stay back.

Goku placed Chichi on their bed, removing what was left of her dress, and placing her under the covers.

Gohan had come in with a basin of warm water and a rag, which he placed on Chi Chi's head.

"Dad, what happened?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Goku scratched his head. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. We'll have to ask your mother when she wakes up. But when I got there, she looked to have been getting chased by some guy. I think he tried to kidnap her."

Gohan looked at his father, then his mother, then his father again. "And she didn't fight back? That's strange."

"Well, she was tired when I found her. And she was running, she must've fought his off first."

"Oh. I hope she's okay."

"Of course she's okay, buddy. Why don't you head on over to see Piccolo? Let him know what's going on?" Goku suggested

"Uh, sure Dad. Just call me when Mom wakes up."

"You got it, son."

With that, Gohan took one last look at his mom and took off into the night sky.

00

Watching Chichi sleep, he felt another pang of guilt. He'd just remembered her asking him to go with her, but he was too caught up in training.

"I'm sorry, Chi." he kissed her hand.

It wasn't till about fifteen minutes later that Chichi's eyes fluttered open.

"Chichi?" Goku whispered, her hand in his.

"Goku?" her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, honey?" he leaned closer, "How ya feelin'?"

But instead of answering, she took a moment to compose herself. Pulling her hand out of Goku's grasp, to his dismay, and sitting up, which took some effort

"Chichi?" he asked.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, knowing the answer

Goku raised his brows, slightly. "Well, your energy spiked.. I figured something was wrong."

She looked away, trying to hide her tears.

His stomach turned, he felt like something really did happen to her. "Chichi, what's wrong?"

She got up from the bed, not at all concerned that she was in her under garments. "I-I asked you to come with me. And you didn't. I can't help but be mad at you for that."

"Aw, Chichi. I know. I'm sorry." he rose from his seat and cupped her cheeks. "No one will ever touch you again. I promise."

She nodded her head in understanding, while Goku kissed her forehead.

"And I just want you to know that even I'm always watching you, tracking your energy. I may not be physically with you, but I'm there" he said looking in her eyes.

She nodded her head again, having few words. "Where's Gohan?"

Goku released her face. "He should be home any minute. He went to fill in Piccolo"

"Mhm, okay. I'm too tired to make dinner. Could you catch something for you and him? I'm not hungry."

Goku gave a small smile. "Sure, Chi. Just rest."

"Thank you. I'm just gonna take a shower and head to bed."

She moved around Goku, tiredly. If he did not feel bad before, he felt bad now. Chichi seemed shaken up still, but he figured he would talk to her later before bed. Right now he had dinner to catch.

00

Later on, after Gohan was full and tucked in, Goku took a shower.

He was also tired after today's training and the whole fiasco. He just wanted to fall asleep with Chichi in his arms.

And that's what he did. He quickly changed into his pajamas and joined Chichi in bed. She was asleep but he still placed her into his arms.

"Mhm, Goku .. what are you doing?" she asked sleepily

"Chichi, will you forgive me? I still feel guilty." he asked quietly

"Oh Goku, of course." her voice groggy

He inwardly smiled. "I love you, babe"

"I love you too." she yawned.

 **Another "one-shot" R &R! I will update Can't Compete soon!**


End file.
